


Ghost in the attic

by TobyCody09



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mansion Fic, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Slenderverse, idontliketags, sally is an angel, slender is dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyCody09/pseuds/TobyCody09
Summary: Raven has been dead for more than a thousand years, trapped in a dreary attic as a ghost with no recollection of his past life, one day three proxies unknowingly set him free, what will happen next?
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Male Character(s), Hoody (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Male Character(s), Laughing Jack/Original Male Character(s), Masky (Creepypasta)/Original Male Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Male Character(s), X-Virus | Cody/You
Kudos: 7





	Ghost in the attic

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be once a week, if you like, please leave kudos or bookmark!

Raven awoke in a stir, time tends to pass by when you have nothing to do in a dreary basement. So he decided to... hibernate of sorts. As a ghost, if you are trapped for an excessive amount of time, the spirit tends to go into a dormant state. Kinda like taking a nap since you have nothing to do. So, when that pesky woman boarded up the attic he was unfortunately trapped. It’s been roughly a thousand years since there has been any activity, so Raven was excited.

‘I wonder who woke me..’ Raven thought, stretching his arms, he slowly levitated, trying to find the culprit, who knows, it could possibly be a robber or an adventurer. Or the more practical thing, it could be a relatively new person who lives here. It wouldn't be the first time a new resident decided to snoop through the attic.

A shout drew the attention of the translucent spirit, “Won’t you stop that Toby!” A gruff voice shouted. Curiosity willed Raven to seek out the voices, so Raven complied. He came across three men, they looked to be roughly the same age Raven was when he died. Most likely around their early 20’s. 

They all wore a mask of some sort. One man was unusually quiet, he wore a yellow hoodie, with a black ski mask, that was detailed with a red frowny face, The second man wore a tan jacket and a white mask with black feminine features detailing it. And finally, the third man wore a brown jacket with a blue hood and striped sleeves. He appeared to twitch every so often, he wore a mouth guard of some sort, with orange goggles atop his fluffy brown hair.

“M-maybe I would-dn’t step o-on your heels m-masky if y-you walk-ked fas-faster...” The twitching boy grouched out. Raven wasn’t sure why, but he felt as though he should follow them. Maybe haunt them all and give em’ a real scare.

“The boss said he wants us to clear out the attic of all the old junk, because of your fighting earlier, I recommend you both stop fighting or we’ll most likely have another chore.” The quiet one stated, though his voice sounded like it had some sort of voice changer.

Raven already liked this group, they were clearly dysfunctional, and he immediately thought of ways to get them further enraged with each other. Without thinking, Raven silently plotted ways to start a fuss.

“How about we all split up, Masky, you can work on those boxes by the ladder, Toby, you can sort out the boxes by the back wall, and I'll go work on the boxes by the paintings over here.” The hooded one said.

The group soon split up and did what the hooded man said. With few grumbles. Once they were out of sight of each other, Raven quickly grabbed the nearest small object and slowly approached The man known as Masky, this was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay creepy!  
> ~Toby


End file.
